All the News
by ALibrarianLovesMe
Summary: The tale of Avatar told from the perspective of an Earth Kingdom newspaper.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to my beta ASP AUS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

**Boy with Tattoos Sighted at Kyoshi Island**

An anonymous source claimed to see what he described as "A young boy with light blue arrow tattoos that went over his bald head as well as on his hands." The boy in question wore yellow and orange clothes and traveled with two seemingly Water Tribe companions as well as a large white and brown animal and a monkey-like pet. The trio (plus animals) were spotted last week on the famous birthplace of Avatar Kyoshi. This sighting has made the public speculate "Could the illustrious Avatar really be back?"

After almost 100 years, there have been many supposed sightings. But is this really another hoax?

We talked to expert Prof. Eunji of Omashu University who specializes in rare animal species. From the description, she claimed the large animal was called a "sky bison."

"Legend has it that these giant animals were the first airbenders," she told us. "The Air Nomads would ride on them and train with them."

She explained that when airbenders were around ten they would go to the Eastern Air Temple (located in the south east Earth Kingdom) and choose a bison. These bison would be trained by the airbender and would be partners until either of them died.

"They were very loyal creatures," Prof. Eunji went on to say. "If their airbender partner would die before them, they would never partner with another."

As for the monkey creature, Prof. Eunji claimed it to be a close cousin to lemur-bats.

"These specific creatures usually live somewhere near the Southern Air Temple (located in the south west Earth Kingdom) and still live to this day. They weren't specifically used as pets 100 years ago, but I'm told that the airbenders did feed them often." She went on to claim she was not an expert in Air Nomad culture, therefore her statements need to be verified.

We also spoke to Prof. Hayate – also of Omashu University – who is an expert on the Air Nomad culture. He explained that blue arrow tattoos were a sign of a master airbender.

"The boy sighted at Kyoshi could've been between 11 and 13 years of age, usually airbenders become masters at 16, but in a prodigious light, it is possible for an airbender to become a master at that age," he explained.

For those readers unfamiliar with the Avatar, Prof. Hayate explained who this person is.

"He [or she] is supposed to be 'the savior of the world.' He [or she] is the only person able to bend all four elements and 'keep balance to the world.' But this person has not been sighted since the Air Nomads were wiped out 100 years ago. When the Avatar dies, he/she is reincarnated into the nation of the next element. In this case, when the airbender Avatar (presumably) died 100 years ago, the Avatar should've been reborn into the Water Tribe. The cycle continues though to Earth, Fire then back to Air." He finished.

So is this young boy really the Avatar? Is he really the savior of the world? If so, where has he been for the last 100 years? Who are the two Water Tribesman with him? Does he know how to bend the rest of the elements?

All of these questions pale to the ultimate one: Will he be able to stop the Fire Nation and end this war?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to my Beta: ASP AUS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

* * *

**Fire Nation Prison Mass Breakout**

Off the coast of the western shore of the EarthKingdom, lay an iron prison high above the water. Its purpose: to hold any and all earthbenders. Many of the prisoners were living in villages captured by the Fire Nation, where earthbending is illegal. Traditions were broken as parents were no longer able to teach their art to their children.

Earlier this week, there was a riot inside the prison which quickly lead to a mutiny. The prisoners were last seen riding down the coast to, quote, "Take back their villages."

This reporter was able to interview Yin from a village in the northwest EarthKingdom.

"We had no hope inside the prison," he revealed to us. "But there was this one girl who stirred the hope back intous." Yin described the girl to be of probable Water Tribe descent and to be around 14 or 15 years old.

When asked exactly how they were able to overthrow Fire Nation control, Yin stated: "We used coal from the prison's heaters. The entire prison was made of metal so we couldn't bend, but the coal was exactly what we needed."

Yin also described some interesting companions with the Water Tribe girl. He claimed there to be two boys with her, one maybe 12 and the other maybe 15. Their descriptions matched the ones of the supposed "Avatar" sightings at Kyoshi. When asked if any of them were benders, Yin had this to say: "I think the girl was a waterbender, but I could be mistaken. But the younger boy was definitely an airbender. The Avatar."

Could this be the Avatar's first act of rebellion against the Fire Nation? Will he be joining in the Earth King's plans for the war against the Fire Nation? And who exactly are these two WaterTribesmen with him? Follow the story as it develops.

**Mail Delivery Gone Wrong**

Late last week, three adolescents, ages ranging from 11-15, chose to ride on Omashu's mail delivery system. They rode down the chutes in one of the mail carriages before crashing in the southwest part of the city. The three were quickly apprehended and seen before King Bumi for their conviction.

Thankfully, little to no injury was reported and minor damage was done.


End file.
